robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme Warriors: Season 1/Civil War
The Civil War was a competition held during the first season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. In the episode, four robots from the North would fight four robots from the South in a Union vs Confederacy confrontation. The episode was originally broadcast on September 3, 2001 on TNN. Format Just like the War of Independence, the tournament would start with four eliminators in which a robot representing the Union would fight a robot representing the Confederacy. Whichever robot won would move on to the semi-final and then to the final round to decide the Civil War champion. Competing Robots Union Confederacy Round 1 Spike (Union) vs Bot-Ugly (Confederacy) As the battle began, Bot-Ugly charged at Spike, who spun to prevent its opponent from grabbing it. Spike fired its axe, but missed and got itself stuck to the arena floor, allowing Bot-Ugly to grab hold of it, its pincers slowly crumbling the loanerbot's frame. It was unable to pull Spike free, however, and eventually Spike, having freed itself, struck it with its axe, not causing any noticeable damage. The two robots, still locked together, drove into the CPZ, where Shunt and Refbot attempted to separate them. Eventually, Spike managed to free itself from Bot-Ugly and kept it pinned in the CPZ, just as Matilda came in to attack, whereupon Spike hit her with its axe. Spike then axed Bot-Ugly again, going straight through its shell, whilst Shunt axed Spike's tyre, with no crippling effect. As Shunt pushed the two robots, which were locked together again, towards the opening pit, Bot-Ugly began smoking slightly. With some aid from Matilda and Shunt, Spike managed to force Bot-Ugly into the pit. Winner: Spike Falcon (Union) vs 6 Million Dollar Mouse (Confederacy) 6 Million Dollar Mouse got off to the faster start of the two robots, spinning around Falcon and eventually landing a blow at the rear, dislodging a small panel. Falcon retaliated by trying to use its axe, but it missed, instead wedging the Mouse, before reversing away. 6 Million Dollar Mouse drove at Falcon again, rendering both weapons useless, before pushing it towards the flame pit. The two robots drove away, and Falcon wedged underneath the Mouse again, pushing it onto its side. Despite its best efforts, it was unable to keep the Mouse wedged and Refbot separated the two. The two robots collided moments later, just as the pit descended. Unable to push each other into the pit, the Mouse rammed into Falcon head-on again and proved to be the stronger, pushing Falcon into the CPZ, where Shunt struck it with his axe. Falcon managed to break away, but was forced into an angle grinder by the Mouse for the last ten seconds of battle. The judges were called to make a decision, and voted for $6 Million Mouse. Winner: 6 Million Dollar Mouse Tiger Cat (Union) vs Manta (Confederacy) Manta got off to the faster start, and began by charging directly at the side of Tiger Cat, damaging its right side panel. As Tiger Cat continued to drive around the arena, Manta hit it hard on the left side, dislodging the entire panel, before hitting it front-on and tearing its front panel clean off. The impact forced Tiger Cat onto a flame jet, where its fur caught fire, and Manta struck it from the side again, dislodging the left side even more. Tiger Cat fled across the arena, but Manta managed to catch up and forced itself underneath momentarily, breaking the loose panel off. After this slam, Tiger Cat's mobility ceased, and it was axed by Shunt. Refbot was able to extinguish some of the flames, before counting Tiger Cat out. Shunt placed Tiger Cat on the floor flipper, where it was thrown, and after a few more attacks by Manta, Shunt and Sgt Bash pushed it into the pit. Winner: Manta Sobek (Union) vs The Revolutionist (Confederacy) Sobek entered the arena with a "sacrificial" tyre in its jaws. As the battle began, The Revolutionist dodged aside to get itself up to speed. Sobek, undeterred, drove straight at Revolutionist, breaking the tyre in its jaw, which it became momentarily beached on. The Revolutionist pushed Sobek back before retreating away. Sobek charged at the full-body spinner with its jaws open, but its first two charges caused it to be deflected away, causing no visible damage. On the third attempt, it was able to stop The Revolutionist's spinning body, but its jaws were unable to grab hold of it. The Revolutionist drove back into the centre of the arena, but its spinning weapon only turned slowly, so it was forced to push against Sobek. As Sobek continued to attack, it beached itself on its sacrificial tyre again. Immediately, Sgt Bash came out of his CPZ and tried to grab hold of Sobek, but was chased away by Refbot as Sobek used its arms to push itself off its tyre. Sobek gave chase on the crippled The Revolutionist again, but was forced to retreat as Sgt Bash chased after it again. The house robot managed to get his pincer clamped around Sobek's wheel and dragged it backwards. Refbot issued Sgt Bash with a yellow card, only for Bash to fire his flamethrower at him. Time ran out, and the judges decided that, despite the attacks on Sobek, it had won the battle. Winner: Sobek Semi-Finals Spike (Union) vs Manta (Confederacy) Spike quickly gave chase towards Manta as the battle began, but Manta was able to dodge away and slammed Spike from the side, close to the flame pit. Spike began spinning on the spot to throw Manta off, but Manta was not deterred and rammed Spike onto the arena hazard. After crashing into an angle grinder, Spike managed to drive away, only to be rammed by Manta again, into Dead Metal's pincers. Spike continued to spin around again, but Manta got around its side and pushed it across the arena, stopping its spinning disc in the process. Spike slowly retreated across the arena, seemingly aiming for the pit release, but Manta drove it into the arena wall before it could do so. Spike appeared to lose mobility after this slam, but Manta slammed it with its ramming spike just to make sure. As Spike's immobility became evident, Sir Killalot grabbed hold of Spike, crumpling its armour and pushing it into the pit release button. He spun Spike around, dropping the loanerbot right on the edge of the pit, allowing Manta to push it straight in. Winner: Manta Sobek (Union) vs 6 Million Dollar Mouse (Confederacy) 6 Million Dollar Mouse had the quicker start, but Sobek started as the early aggressor, pushing its opponent around the arena, as the Mouse's blade was too low to hit Sobek's jaws. The Mouse broke away and tried to attack Sobek again, but was unable to land a blow on the low-slung Sobek, who continued to push back. Eventually, the Mouse's spinning blade snagged one of Sobek's arms, breaking off the wheel from it. Sobek continued to push the Mouse, getting underneath, but in doing so its right arm was clipped by the Mouse's blade and buckled completely. Sobek retreated momentarily but came back on the aggressive, pushing against 6 Million Dollar Mouse again, stopping the blade at one point and continuing to push it around the arena. However, as it reversed away for another charge, one of Sobek's wheels fell off, hampering its mobility. Despite shuffling back and forth across the arena, Dead Metal came out of his CPZ to grab hold of Sobek and drag it onto the flame pit. Refbot issued the house robot with a yellow card, but counted Sobek out moments later, as it was now completely immobilized. Dead Metal attacked Sobek with his saw before Sir Killalot picked it up, spun it around and dropped it into the pit, eliminating Sobek, and the Union, from the competition. Winner: 6 Million Dollar Mouse Final 6 Million Dollar Mouse (Confederacy) vs Manta (Confederacy) 6 Million Dollar Mouse got its blade spinning as the battle began, but Manta had the faster start, slamming it head-on and dislodging the Mouse's nose. It then pushed against the Mouse, eventually managing to achieve what Falcon had failed to do, turning the Mouse onto its side. After leaving it there for a moment, Manta pushed the Mouse into Sir Killalot's CPZ, whereupon he grabbed 6 Million Dollar Mouse by its blade and carried it to the flame pit. After singing the fur slightly, Killalot placed 6 Million Dollar Mouse upside down on the floor flipper. The Mouse was thrown across the arena, its self-righting tail breaking in the process, but landed back on its wheels, allowing it to drive away. Manta quickly responded by slamming it back into the CPZ, but the Mouse drove away before any house robot could attack. Manta, unable to get it into the pit, forced its opponent into the angle grinders, where the Mouse struggled to escape from before Dead Metal grabbed hold of it. The Mouse desperately tried to drive away, but appeared sluggish as Manta continued to slam it again, forcing it closer to the pit. Eventually, Manta managed to get around the side of its opponent, and forced 6 Million Dollar Mouse into the pit. Winner: Manta (Confederacy) Category:Extreme Warriors Season 1